In order to meet the requirements on mobile communication of low-end and midrange commercial users and professional users in European countries, the European Telecommunication Standards Institute (ETSI) established the Open standard Digital Mobile Radio (DMR) standard suitable for public utilities, educational institutions, hospitals, hotels, property management companies and other industries.
A DMR voice signal is transmitted using a super frame structure, where each super frame is composed of 6 bursts which are identified using letters A to F in sequence, where a burst A indicates a beginning of the super frame, a middle portion of the burst A is used to carry a sync word (SYNC), and middle portions of bursts B to F are used to carry embedded singling. A processing scheme for establishing a DMR voice communication includes the following steps. Firstly, a burst A is searched for, and when the burst A is found, the communication terminal synchronizes to an air interface timing. Then, bursts B, C, D, E and F are received and parsed successively to acquire four embedded signalings of which link control start/stop (LCSS) indications are “beginning”, “middle”, “middle” and “end”, and the four embedded signalings are decoded to acquire an Link Control (LC) signaling. Finally, it is determined whether the call is directed to the current communication terminal in accordance with a Protocol Data Unit (PDU) in the LC signaling.
Similarly, a processing scheme for establishing a common announcement channel (CACH) includes the following steps. Firstly, it has to be determined that a CACH frame carrying a short embedded signaling of which an LCSS indication is the beginning is received. Then, CACH frames carrying short embedded signalings of which LCSS indications are “middle”, “middle” and “end” are received successively, and the four short embedded signalings are decoded to acquire a short LC signaling. Finally, it is determined whether a call is directed to the communication terminal in accordance with a compressed address in the short LC signaling.
Communication schemes of current time division multiple access communication systems are similar to the above scheme adopted by the DMR system, where a processing must be performed in an exact receive sequence thereby resulting in a long access duration of the communication terminal, which seriously impacts the access performance of the system.